historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Fafnir (Die Chronik von Moios)
Der Weise - BIOGRAFIE ---- Zur Person thumb|right|250 px| "Frage dich nicht was das Leben dir zu bieten hat. Frage dich lieber wie du deine Zeit hier auf Erden am sinnvollsten nutzen kannst." Name: Fafnir Spezies: Tigerstreif Rang: Ältester Geschlecht: männlich Alter: unbekannt Größe: Höhe: 5 m, Länge: 9 m Bes. Merkmale: sehr weise und belesen Beruf: Anführer Waffe/n: Feuer, Kiefer, Klauen Ausrüstung: Schuppenpanzer Zugehörigkeit: Die Drachen von Moios Aufenthaltsort: Drachenschlucht Vorweg: Fafnir wurde nicht als Anführer geboren, sondern er war, in den ersten harten Wintern seines Lebens wenigstens, ein Drache wie jeder andere: ein wichtiger Teil der Gemeinschaft - und doch nichts wirklich Besonderes. Geschlüpft in einem Nest irgendwo in den Tiefen einer feuchten Höhle, zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern, und freilich ahnte damals noch keiner, dass aus eben jenem dürren kleinen, dauerhungrigem Geschöpf einmal "der Zukünftige" seines Volkes werden sollte, denn von den Schlüpflingen eben jener Tage unterschied Fafnir sich nur wenig von seinen Geschwistern. Und dennoch: die Zeit, sie sollte kommen, da dem Drachen, bis dahin noch einer unter vielen, sein wahres Schicksal offenbar wird. Bis dahin allerdings (und bis zu jenem ob so schicksalhaften Tag nun sollte es wirklich noch lange Zeit dauern) verlebte der junge Tigerstreif eine ebenso kurze wie überwiegend friedliche Kindheit, (es ist ja schließlich nicht so, als dass es nicht auch unter diesen mächtigen Reptilien welche gibt, die es auf leichte Beute in Form der in den ersten Lebensmonaten noch wehrlose Brut anderer Drachen abgesehen haben). Und war diese anfangs und überwiegend auch noch geprägt von den zwei ebenso grundlegenden wie entscheidenden Tätigkeiten: dem Fressen und dem Schlafen nämlich, so änderte sich dies mit der Zeit, da Fafnir einige Monde älter ward, seine ersten zaghaften, nicht immer von Erfolg gekrönten, Flugversuche unternehmend, und für die Schule des Lebens nun ganz offensichtlich bereit. Unterrichtet wurde er dabei von seinen Eltern, welche daraufhin damit begannen, ihrem Sohn (will sagen ihren Kindern - es waren ja schließlich mehrere), all die wichtigen Dinge beizubringen, denen ein Drache in seinem späteren Leben bedarf, will er eines Tages in seinem Handeln wirklich frei und der Gemeinschaft auch tatsächlich dienlich und nicht nur ein Ballast sein. Nun ja, wie dem auch sei, der kleine Drache jedenfalls wuchs heran, war schon bald gar nicht mehr so klein und wurde dabei mit jedem Tag seines Lebens ein bisschen unabhängiger. Und schließlich dann, mit einem knappen halben Jahrhundert endlich, kam für den mittlerweile ausgewachsenen, eifrig in seiner Kolonie Dienst leistenden Fafnir der Tag, da man ihn (ohne seines Wissens) zum neuen Anführer ernannte ... Seine Vorgängerin war nur wenige Stunden zuvor zu ihrem letzten Flug aufgebrochen und Fafnir versprach daraufhin sein Bestes zu geben, seiner neuen Position gerecht zu werden. Dies nun war vor annähernd 50 Wintern. In Zukunft: Aber obwohl die Bürde im Sinne der großen Verantwortung, die er durch sein Amt nunmehr zu tragen hat, im Laufe der Zeit bereits sichtlich Spuren an ihm hinterlassen hat, und obwohl das Volk der Drachen in eben dieser Zeit schon so einiges an Herausforderungen und Schicksalsschlägen (auf welche ich rein aus Rücksicht auf den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte an dieser Stelle nicht näher eingehen werde) zu meistern hatte, und obgleich sie wohl meinten, sie hätten nun schon so gut wie alles gesehen und erlebt, so sollte die bislang größte aller Herausforderungen doch erst noch vor ihnen liegen ... Charakter: Fafnir, der von seinen Untertanen ob seiner Güte, seiner Weisheit und Erfahrung hoch geschätzt, von seinen Feinden jedoch seines Wissens, seines Mutes und seiner Stärke wegen gefürchtet wird, gilt nicht umsonst, und nicht nur unter den Drachen, als ein ebenso großer wie auch selbstloser Anführer, der sich mit ganzer Kraft und ganzem Herzen für das Wohl und die Sicherheit seiner Kolonie und seiner Freunde einsetzt, ohne dabei auch nur einen Augenblick lang an seinen eigenen Vorteil zu denken. Von vielen wird er aus diesem Grund gar als eine Art zweiter Vater betrachtet. Sonstiges: Fafnir wird von Jadekaiser dargestellt. Er ist im Übrigen nicht mit dem Fafnir aus der echten nordischen Mythologie verwandt (der Name lediglich daraus übernommen). Fafnirs Theme: Kategorie:Waruru